02-Court passage à la Cité du Crépuscule
by Xoenime
Summary: Deuxième récit de la vie de "mon autre moi" (voir profil) -Xoen


_A lire avant:_

_-Profile_

_-01 Arrivée_

* * *

02- Court passage à La Cité du Crépuscule

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle habitait à la cité. N'ayant pas de maison à elle, Noémie vivait le plus souvent au repaire, où ses amis et elle avait aménagé un petit coin intime en annexe de la salle principale. Mais elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps chez Olette, Pence et Hayner.

Ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas sa volonté de ne pas avoir de chez soi et de suivre des cours par correspondance. Elle avait pourtant ces raisons. Cela lui avait permis de trouver un emploi stable malgré son jeune âge, qui lui permettaient de payer courses, affaires et cours, et de continuer à se perfectionner dans l'art des combats.

Oui, car si ces amis connaissaient son passé, la jeune fille ne leur avait pas révélé son seul et unique secret. Elle pouvait voir, entendre et contrôler les esprits. Elle était par ailleurs possédée par douze esprits qui la suivaient jour et nuit et la protégeaient. Douze esprits de la nature : la lumière, la fleur, le feu, l'air, la terre, le nuage, l'obscurité, l'arbre, l'eau, le vent, la roche, le métal. Ils flottaient autour d'elle en petites boules colorés. Elle utilisait soit des petites billes colorée pour les matérialiser en animaux, soit le foulard gris qui ne la quittait jamais pour les invoquer et devenait alors douze armes différentes qu'elle maitrisait.

Tout ça pour dire que depuis deux ans une petite routine c'était installée entre les quatre amis.

La journée, les trois allaient en cour alors que Noémie allait au château travailler et s'entrainer.

Le soir et les week-ends, ils se retrouvaient, fessaient leurs devoirs, sortaient en ville et s'amusaient ensemble. Et le plus souvent ils mangeaient des glaces à l'eau de mer sur la tour de la gare. Ils passaient des moments heureux.

Tout se déclencha quelque jour juste avant la rentrée scolaire. Ils étaient au repaire et discutaient du sujet libre qu'ils avaient à faire. Une personne est alors arrivée en courant. A sa vision Noémie se figea elle savait qui c'était. Elle regarda partout et demanda au final si on avait vu « Sora, Donald et Dingo » de sa petite voix aigu. Ils firent tous non de la tête et la souris déguisé reparti en disant qu'elle se rendait à la gare si quelqu'un le chercher.

Hayner était de mauvaise humeur il n'aimait pas que les gens débarque ici sans s'annoncer. Du coup personne ne disait plus rien. Noémie sur le canapé à côté d'Olette essayé temps bien que mal de calmer le battement de son cœur les yeux fixés au sol. Elle n'entendit pas des personnes entrer et ne releva la tête que lorsque Hayner parla. Son cœur loupa une fois de plus un battement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Hayner passablement énervé.

- Euh… Rien. On se demandait juste ce qu'il y avait ici. répondit sur la défensive le garçon brun aux yeux bleus.

- Maintenant, tu sais. C'est notre repaire.

Pence s'approcha de l'inconnu et de ces deux acolytes. Noémie savait bien sur qui était le canard et le chien au même titre de la souris et resta en arrière tandis que les autres se rapprochèrent.

- Quoi ? demanda le brun à Pence qui le dévisagé.

- Vous êtes nouveaux dans le coin, pas vrai ? Je m'appelle Pence.

- Et moi Hayner. Désolé, mais j'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard.

- Moi, c'est Olette et là-bas c'est Noémie.

- Salut… fit la dernière.

- Dites, vous avez terminés vos devoirs de vacances ? continua Olette. Moi, je trouve que les sujets libres, y'a pas pire, non ?

- Nos devoirs ? demanda le brun incrédule.

- Hé, comment vous vous appelez ? questionna Pense

- Oh pardon. Voici Sora, lui c'est Donald et moi, c'est Dingo. répondit le chien.

- Salut. fit le dénommé Sora.

Noémie se leva finalement et se rapprocha et toisa ses amis en répétant :

- Sora, Donald, Dingo…

- On vient de rencontrer quelqu'un qui vous cherchait. s'exclama Olette.

- Il avait l'air très pressé. Il portait un grand manteau noir et on ne voyait pas son visage, mais il avait de grandes oreilles rondes. décrivit Pence

- Le Roi ! s'écria Donald

- Où est-il ? renchérit Sora

- A la gare. fit Noémie voyant ces craintes se réaliser et de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- A la gare ? Merci ! s'exclama-t-il en retour

- Bon, je dois aller finir mes devoirs.

- Attends, Olette je viens avec toi. Salut.

- A plus.

Et les trois amis sortir du repaire, laissant les trois autres. Ils se mirent à courir pour rattraper Hayner qui devait sans doute être sur la place des fêtes. Quand ils se retrouvèrent, ils se mirent tous les quatre à parler de ces deux visites. Et ils arrivèrent au même point, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. D'un commun accord ils se dirigèrent vers la gare.

Ils déboulèrent dans le hall.

- Attendez ! s'écria Hayner. Le trio se retourna puis il hésita. Dis Sora…

- Quoi ?

- Rien… mais…

- On est venu vous dire au revoir. continua Pence

- On s'est dit que ça serait plus sympa. termina Noémie

- Oh… C'est vrai ? Merci.

La sonnerie du train retentis.

- Dépêchez-vous de prendre vos billets. dit Olette

- Oui.

Olette poussa un cri de surprisse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Donald.

Elle sortit un petit sac identique à celui de Sora

- Ceux sont les même. s'étonna Dingo.

- Oui.

- Trois billets, s'il vous plaît. demanda Sora, puis il s'éloigna et déclara, J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne reverra jamais cette ville…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Donald.

- Pense pas des choses comme ça. Dit Dingo

- Oui, t'as raison. Aller, en route. Au revoir.

- Hé, Sora. essaya à nouveau Hayner. T'es sûr qu'on s'est jamais rencontrés ?

- Certain. répondit le concerné. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sora. Il fut apparemment aussi surprit que les autres à cette réaction.

- Ça va ? demanda Noémie

- O… oui. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

- Remets-toi. dit doucement Hayner

- Hum… A bientôt. fit alors le brun en montant dans le wagon.

Il fixa alors les quatre camarades dans les yeux. En s'attardant sur ceux de Noémie qui l'intriguèrent du fais de leurs couleurs noires. Puis la porte se referma. Et le train parti.

Sur le quai de la gare, les amis se regardèrent. Puis repartir une petite boule au ventre vers leurs occupations.

Cette nuit-là, Noémie ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle se rendit seule sur la tour de la gare pour contempler le ciel. Des questions plein la tête, concernant le Roi, Donald et Dingo et surtout Sora.

Qui est-il réellement. Et pourquoi son image reste encrée dans son esprit.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_03- Rencontre au Château_

_Reviews ...?_


End file.
